1. Field
The following description relates to a memory device and a method of operating the memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device is a semiconductor device that is able to electronically read, write, and erase, and to maintain stored data even when power is cut off. A process of storing data in the non-volatile memory device is referred to as programming or writing.
In addition, the non-volatile memory, particularly NAND flash memory, has a read time and a write time. The read time of the NAND flash memory takes several tens of microseconds per kilobyte and the write time takes several hundred microseconds per kilobyte. Also, the NAND flash memory may generally have an erase time different from the write time. Since the erase time is around several milliseconds, a method of erasing a plurality of memory cells at the same time is widely used to reduce the erase time with respect to entire data. In this instance, a unit of the plurality of memory cells that are simultaneously erased may be an erase unit or a block.
Programming with respect to the non-volatile memory device may be performed in page units and erasing may be performed in block units. A block may include a plurality of pages. The non-volatile memory device may provide a logical address to an external host or processor, and also provide a physical address with respect to a non-volatile memory device. The non-volatile memory device may manage the non-volatile memory device using the physical address and may convert the physical address into the logical address. A layer where converting of the physical address and logical address is performed is referred to as a Flash Translation Layer.